


Softer Days

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [9]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sometimes waking up in the morning wasn't that bad. Sensory prompt 41- The soft fur behind a dog's ear.
Relationships: Pinky the Chihuahua & Esmeralda Poofenplotz, Pinky the Chihuahua/Esmerelda Poofenplotz
Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314
Kudos: 5





	Softer Days

Esmeralda woke and sat up.

The woman hated waking up early in the morning. Everything seemed much noisier at that time with cars driving, constructions, and Lord knows what. She _had_ to do something about that one of these days. Maybe that could be her plan today, but she wasn't that sure yet. As she laid one of her hands down, she felt something furry. Esmeralda looked and Pinky was laying down next to her. How he got in, she had no clue.

She decided to scratch him on the head, specifically behind his ears. Compared to everywhere else, that area of fur was soft like cream touching skin. His leg lifted up like he was ready to scratch the area. A smile crept up onto her face as she kept itching behind his big ears. The noise sounded nearly non-existent at this point.

Sometimes waking up in the morning wasn't that bad.


End file.
